A Peculiar Babysitter
by FosterFalls47
Summary: What if the peculiars all had the other's powers? What if Fiona and Victor were still alive? Miss Peregrine is taking the kids to see a scary movie and Emma is left at Jake's house to babysit. What could go wrong? (Take note that I mixed up all of their powers up on purpose.) Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Tories: Victor's POV

Okay, so Paul Revere rode the horse that was named _Brown_ Beauty _,_ not _Black_ Beauty. I carefully jot down the correct answer onto my wrist with a sharpie, scribbling out the wrong answer I had previously wrote on my thumb.

"Victor, I know I've asked this before, but I'm gonna have to ask you again. Why cheat? Why don't you just learn the facts?" My sister, Bronwyn asks annoyingly. She just doesn't get it does she?

"Cause I don't _need_ to learn this stuff, Wyn. It's all just a waste of time," I answer, and read the next question on my study guide for my history test on Monday. Bronwyn sighs, hopefully giving up on this topic, and lays back down on her bed, typing away on her little machine Jake had given her. I think it's called a _competer_. But then again, I'm probably wrong.

The next question asks what loyalists were called in the British colonies. I look back at my sister and ask her the question. This is what I've been doing for every question. We have the same teacher, so we get the same school work. "I put _Tories_ , but I'm not sure," She says, scrunching up her nose. I shrug and jot the answer down on my elbow now. Dang it, I'm running out of room on my arm.

Bronwyn reaches into her pack and pulls out her textbook that our teacher had given us. I think I left mine on the bus. She flips to the correct page and after reading through it, looks up at me. "I was right, they are called _Tories_ ," She reports. I nod, and move on to the next question.

Just then the door opens up, and Claire walks in, her red curls bouncing on her head. "Dinner's ready," she says to us.

I groan. "Finally! I'm starving," I say, happily.

Bronwyn seems to have opposite feelings. "No! I'm almost done!" She says, and the textbook goes up in flames. "Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen," she says, her face turning red. The book is burnt crisp!

"Wow, Bronwyn I just assumed by now, you'd have mastered our peculiarity," I laugh. Claire giggles, and Bronwyn glares at me.

"Well at least I'm not _stupid_ and cheating on an easy test!" She shoots back.

"Woh, there, Wyn. I just rather not waste my time doing foolish stuff like _studying_ ," I say in my defence. Bronwyn stands up in fury and Claire sprints out of the room, not wanting to witness another one of our fights. Bronwyn tosses the book onto my lap and marches out of the room. Ow, this book is scorching! My sister is _such_ a hot head. I throw the seared textbook onto the floor, and leave the room, heading for the dinner table.


	2. Chapter 2: Pluto: Emma's POV

"Do you remember where Pluto goes?" I ask, picking up the spray painted golf ball I had chosen to be Pluto. Before me sets my 3D model of our solar system on my desk in my room. I haven't quite finished but it's due on Tuesday, so I shouldn't worry.

"Right there next to Neptune," Jake answers, pointing at my model. He returns his arm back around my neck, and I super glue my Pluto next to Neptune. Leaning back into Jake's chest, I sigh. My boyfriend is a very comfortable chair.

"Man, how do you deal with school? It's so stressful," I say, and poke his face. He laughs, poking mine with both hands, making me grin.

"School's not too bad once you get used to it," Jake says. He leans over me and picks up a stack of papers. "I have a lot of calculas homework, but you don't see me freaking out about it. I can get it done this weekend." I shrug. He tickles my neck and I bite his finger with my backmouth. "Hey! Why'd you do that?!" He laughs.

"Quit making me laugh," I smile, and stand up from his lap. "You shouldn't wait to do stuff the last minute," I advise. "I get all of _my_ school work done the second I get to your house." I walk over to my bed, and am about to go get my school luggage when I hear yelling. "Do you hear that?" I ask Jake. He raises an eyebrow, and looks at the door.

" _Kaboosh!"_ I hear someone yell and a fist appears through my door, sending splinters of wood all over the floor.

"Hugh!" I scream. "That is _not_ funny. Now there's a hole in my door!" I complain.

"It's fine," Jake says, observing the door. "My parents are rich." I roll my eyes, and Hugh opens the door, entering my room.

"It's time for dinner," he reports, sticking his hands in his pocket. Jake begins snickering.

"That's _all_ you came to say?!" I yell. "You punched a hole through my door!" Hugh starts laughing and turns around, running down the hallway. I sprint after him. "You won't get _too_ far!" I yell behind him.

"Run, Forrest, run!" Jake calls out from my doorway. What does that even _mean_?


	3. Chapter 3: Chainsaw: Olive's POV

"Claire would you mind getting us some napkins from the kitchen?" Mrs. Portman asks as she places plates around the table. I've already finished setting the silverware, and am sitting in my seat next to Horace and Claire's.

"Yes, Mrs. Portman," Claire says politely and exits the dining room. Miss Peregrine walks into the room and plops a big platter of steak on the table, causing my mouth to water.

"Oh, yes, Daddy is _hungry_!" Mr. Portman grins at the steak and licks his lips. I giggle and he looks up at me. "Are _you_ hungry little girl?" He asks in a deep voice.

"Yes, of course," I laugh.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Mr. Portman says and grabs a piece of steak off of the platter. He begins munching on it like a dog and I break into laughter.

"Mr. Portman, you are _not_ a dog," Miss Peregrine says, and moves the steak platter an inch further away from him. "So don't teach Olive how to be one." Mr. Portman nods and sets the steak he'd been chewing on onto his plate. He catches my eye and we both grin. Just then Hugh runs into the room and plops down in a chair at the table.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "You're out of breath." That's when I realize it and roll my eyes. "Are you bothering Emma again?"

He blushes. "You should've seen it-"

"Hugh, I will bite your head off of your skinny neck!" Emma interjects Hugh but Jake comes up behind her and grabs her around the waist so she won't kill him. Hugh's eyes widen, and he scoots his chair further away.

"Okay, children, sit down. It's time for dinner," Miss Peregrine instructs. "Emma, cool down, you look like a nut case." Emma nods, and takes her seat across from me. Jake slides in next to her. Claire then returns into the room with paper made towels called nappies and sets them onto the table.

"Thank you, Claire," Mrs. Portman says. Then we dig in!

"Can you pass the butter?" Horace asks from next to me. Fiona reaches her hand (well where her hand _should_ be. She's invisible) over and picks up the bowl of butter, handing it to him. "Thank you," he says, and begins spreading some butter on his steak with a knife. While everyone's busy getting food, I open my mouth and let a few of my bees buzz out. I pinpoint my victim: Enoch, and tell my bees to get him. They sneak around behind him as he crams a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth and stings him on his neck.

"OUCH!" Enoch yells from his chair. "Miss Peregrine, Olive's doing it again!" He complains pointing at me. I start giggling behind my hand and turn to see Horace snickering too.

"That joke never gets old," He whispers in my ear.

"Olive, quit bothering Enoch, he's sensitive," Millard jokes from his seat.

Enoch glares angrily at Millard. "Oh, yeah, Millard? If there were any more hollowgasts left in the world I'd use them to swallow you whole!" He threatens

"Woh, there," Mrs. Portman says, putting up her hands.

"Control yourselves," Miss Peregrine demands. "I have some news to announce." Millard rolls his blue eyes and returns to eating his food. Enoch finally stops glaring at him and finishes chewing his potatoes. "I've discussed this topic with Mr. and Mrs. Portman and they've both agreed that I could take you children to see that movie, _Chainsaw._ " Everybody yells out in joy and Enoch spits his potatoes all over his plate in excitement. This is the movie that everybody's been talking about. All but me, because that movie looks way too scary. It's about a mental man that breaks into a family's house and kills everybody with his chainsaw, cutting their body parts off piece by piece. Um, no thank you.

"Yes! This movie is going to be mind-blowing!" Victor shouts from his chair, grinning wildly.

"I don't think so, Victor. Remember, you're grounded?" Miss Peregrine says raising an eyebrow at him.

"What?! _Nuh-Uh!_ I didn't do anything wrong!" Victor objects.

Emma laughs, and sets her glass of limeade down on the table. "Lies! Remember When you snuck into my room and put itching powder in my hair brush?!"

"Or when you put cockroaches in my suits?!" Horace yells.

"Or even when you found Fiona and I kissing and dumped a bucket of milk on us?!" Hugh adds.

"I smelled like cheese for a week," Fiona mumbles to herself.

Victor laughs. "Oh, yeah, it's all coming back to me now…"

"Okay now that that matter is settled, who's gonna stay home with Claire, Olive, and Victor when we go to the theater?" Miss Peregrine asks.

"Can't Victor watch us?" I ask. Everybody starts laughing, and I think Miss P spit out some green beans. "Well what about Mister and Mistress Portman?" I suggest. Mrs. Portman swallows her food and turn to me.

"Oh, no, sweetie, we're going to see the movie too!" She tells me, excitedly. Mr. Portman nods furiously in agreement.

"Oh, yeah, this movie is going to be _way_ too good to miss!" He adds, cutting more steak.

"Bronwyn?" I ask, hopefully turning to her.

"Sorry, magpie, but I really want to see this movie too," She apologizes in a soft voice.

"I can watch them," Emma volunteers. "I never really wanted to see this movie anyway. I don't like gory stuff." I smile at Emma, and she smiles back.

" _No_ , please no!" Victor complains. "She is _soooo_ bossy!"

Jake jumps up. "Watch it, Victor," he threatens. Victor gulps and shuts his mouth.

"Okay then, it's settled. Emma will stay here and watch Claire, Olive, and Victor while we go to see _Chainsaw_ ," Miss Peregrine reports and stand up from the table. "Horace, Fiona, and Olive. You guys are on table cleaning duty today." I nod and grab by dirty plate, a stray green bean sitting at the edge.


	4. Chapter 4: The Outcast: Horace's POV

"No way, I bet the son survives the movie," Hugh argues. "Remember, in the trailer? He had pocket knives in his dresser!"

Enoch laughs. "Oh, come on. Pocket knives are nothing compared to a chainsaw!" He insists. Fiona lays her head on Hugh's shoulder, and chuckles silently.

Hugh turns to me. "Who do you think think will survive, Horace?" He asks. I shift uncomfortably. I have no idea what to say. Horror movies aren't really my thing but I didn't want to make a fool of myself by staying home. "Uh… The little girl?" I say confusingly. They just look at me.

"Horace, she's a little girl," Millard laughs.

"No, uh… she can, uh… crawl under the killer's legs and get away... " I say. They seem to consider this possibility.

"I guess that could be possible," Enoch admits. Hugh, Millard, and Enoch turn back to each other and continue their conversation, ignoring me. Fiona stands next to Hugh, listening intently. I look over at Emma and Jake, who are holding hands and talking to each other.

"I won't be gone too long," Jake says. They press their foreheads together affectionately.

"I'll still miss you," Emma replies.

"You can still come! Just tell Horace or my mom to stay home and watch the little kids," Jake begs. That hurt. I've never been compared to a forty year old lady before.

Bronwyn is standing over next to the little ones telling them to behave and whatnot. "And don't grow a tree in the living room, like you did last time," Bronwyn tells Claire. "That took a very long time to chop down." Claire nods, shamefully.

Victor is sitting on the stairs, munching a bag of pretzels, upset that he can't come. We hear footsteps and turn to see Miss Peregrine, Mistress Portman, and Mister Portman walk into the room. Mistress Portman holds her purse and Mister Portman clutches the keys to their van. "You guys ready to go?" He asks all of us. We all nod our heads.

"Woo, I'm excited, this is the first hologram movie I will have ever seen," Miss Peregrine smiles, happily. Mistress Portman opens the front door and we begin walking outside to the car, my weighted shoes thumping against the concrete. It's dark outside, and mosquitoes are flying around the patio lights.

"Bye, I love you!" Jake calls out to Emma. She blows him a kiss and I roll my eyes. _Couples._

"We'll be back when the clock strikes eleven," Miss Peregrine tells Emma. I turn to see Emma close the door behind us, overhearing the faint sound of the click of the lock.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rebel: Victor's POV

When the door is closed, Emma reaches down and turns the lock. Claire and Olive look at eachother, bored. Then Olive open her mouth and shoots a few stray bees out, causing Claire to giggle. The two run off down the hallway laughing all the way as they chase Olive's bees.

"Do you want to watch a television show?" Emma asks me, plopping onto the living room couch. She grabs the controller and the television screen clicks on.

"No thanks. I've got _homework_ to do," I reply bitterly, and march up the stairs. I walk to my room, and slam the door shut, hoping she bought it. On Bronwyn's bed is her competer and I snatch it up. Laying on my bed I pull up the lid of the competer and the password login screen flashes on. Hmmm, what could Wyn's password be? I type in _Olive._ Nope, that wasn't it. Claire? Nope. I type in the rest of the peculiars' names. They're all failed attempts. Maybe it involves our peculiarity. I type in _fire._ Nope. Burn? Nope. What is it?

I type in something else related to fire. _Flame._ That was it! The competer flashes blue and Bronwyn's home screen pops up. It's a photo of all of us at the waterpark last summer. I remember that. It was so funny because Horace tried to go swimming with us but he sank to the bottom of the wave pool with his weighted shoes on. He would've drowned if it weren't for Hugh who swam down there and pulled him up. Horace ended up having to sit around in the sun while we rode all of the water slides. He had a massive sunburn after that.

Anyway, after I logged in to Bronwyn's competer, I clicked onto the mail button. It pulled up all of Bronwyn's digital mail. My friend at school had told me his digital mail name and I'd written it down. I reach over and open my nightstand drawer. It's filled with trash. Digging through handfuls of candy wrappers, I grab a slip of paper. On the paper contains Zach's digital mail name and I type it into the search button. His full name pops up, and I click it. So far, so good.

A typing box appears. Okay, here goes nothing. I don't know how to do capital letters so everything I type is lowercase. _Hey its me victor meet me at the theater you know which one im talking about see you there dont forget to tell your mom your staying at my house_ I type into the competer. I click _send_ and the message disappears. I'm not sure if it sent or not, so I'll just have to assume it did.

I close the competer and toss it onto Bronwyn's bed. Throwing my closet door open, I pull an armful of shirts off the hangers. I hope this works.


	6. Chapter 6: Ice Cream: Olive's POV

"Over here, they're over here!" I scream in joy and point at my bees that are buzzing around the refrigerator. Claire giggles and climbs onto the counter, making her way to the bees.

"I've got 'em _now_!" She yells and throws her hands out, grabbing the insects in her fists. I laugh and the bees zip out of her hands, flying straight back into my mouth. "I'm hungry," Clare comments, jumping off the counter.

"Me too," I admit, and open up the freezer, which is the only drawer I can reach. Claire skips over next to me and we peer into the coldness. Setting right next to a frozen pack of green beans is a huge gallon of vanilla ice cream. I laugh out loud. "Yes please."

"Come on, let's get some!" Claire says, hopping in place. I grin, and pull out the ice cream. As I take it over to the table, Claire closes the freezer door, and grabs a couple of spoons.

We both go sit down at the dining table. In a hurry, I pull the lid off of the ice cream bin. "Wait," Claire says, grabbing my hand. "What if Emma catches us?" Hmmmm…

"I'll go check on her," I reply, and hop down from my chair. When I get to the living room, I hide behind the couch and peek up at Emma. She's sitting silently watching a weird program with a talking dog. That should keep her busy.

Back in the dining room, Claire is sitting at the table, a mouthful of ice cream crammed in her mouth. "You began eating without me?!" I hiss, and rush over to table, picking up my own spoon. I dip it into the desert, and pull out a scoop, then swallowing it whole. "This is miraculous," I say in between bites. Claire nods viciously in agreement, and we continue stuffing ourselves with the sugar.


	7. Chapter 7: Off the Roof: Victor's POV

The window squeaks and I stop, listening for anyone coming up the stairs. Silence. Good, no one's heard me yet. I continue to pull the window up, but slowly this time so it doesn't make anymore noise. Finally, it's open, and the cool night air blows into my room, fluttering the curtains. I turn around and grab my makeshift rope I'd created out of shirts from my closet and fling one side of it out the open window. I hear it thump into the grass outside, and I tie the other end to my bed post.

Sticking a wad of cash I've earned through chores into my jacket pocket, I slip out the window, carefully grabbing onto the rope. The rope slides over a few times, and I always panic, thinking I'll fall. When I get to the edge of the roof, my foot slips on the gutter. I cry out, and tumble into the bushes at the front of the house, losing my left shoe in the process. I curse under my breath and peak through the window, making sure Emma didn't see. She's sitting on the couch watching some weird, talking dog show. Okay, so she's distracted. I crawl out of the bushes and look up to see my shoe propped up in the gutter. Well, I'll just have to go with one shoe.

Just as I stand up I here shuffling behind the tree. I can't quite see, but I can make out the outline of a tall man walking towards me. "Who are you?" I ask, but as soon as he reaches me he stick a wet rag over my mouth. I call out for help, but it's no use. He has me around the waist, and the stupid cloth is covering my mouth. Just then my vision starts to get blurry and I start feeling really dizzy. My culprit leans close to my ear and whispers, "Goodnight, little boy." That's when everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8: The Intruder: Olive's POV

I slump back in my chair, and rub my belly. "I'm as fat as an elephant now," I report. Claire does the same.

"I think I'll throw up," She says cheerfully.

"Uh, please don't," I say. We both begin giggling when we hear something fall over outside.

"What was that?" Claire whispers with wide eyes.

"I don't know," I whisper back and tiptoe over to the window. "I'll check." Claire runs up behind me and hugs me close. I pull one of the blinds down and peek through the window into the darkness. A tall, grinning man, with dark blue hair, and a trench coat stands behind a trash can, a body bag in hand. I scream, and trip over Claire, crashing into the floor.

"What?! What is it?!" Claire demands.

I gulp. "I saw a- a man," I stutter. Claire yelps and looks out the window herself.

"He's right in front of the door!" She screams. I gasp, and sit on the ground petrified. "We have to warn Emma!" Claire yells at me, and rushes out of the dining room. I still can't move. The man's face… it was just so… creepy.

The next thing I know Emma and Claire are walking into the room, hand and hand. "What's going on, Olive?" Emma asks, caringly. I shake my head. Emma looks over at the table. "Olive! Claire! Did you two eat this ice cream?!" She shouts, pointing at the dripping mess.

"Yes, Emma, but we've seen-" Claire begins, but is interrupted when the doorknob begins to jiggle. Luckily, we had it locked. I slowly scoot away from the door, pressing my back against Emma's legs.

"Is someone outside?" She whispers, her mouth agape.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Says Claire. A sharp knock on the door causes us to jump.

"You two. Upstairs. _Now_ ," Emma hisses. I break out of my trance and me and Claire rush upstairs as Emma runs around the house, turning off all the lights. When the two of us reach the top step we hear a pounding on the back door. I break into a full sprint for Victor's room and Claire follows.

"Victor! Someone's trying to get in the house!" I call out as we reach his door. I throw the door open, and find- nothing. "Victor?!" I gasp. Victor and Bronwyn's room is always a mess, but it's even messier at this moment. Shirts are strewn about his bed, and candy wrappers lay around on his nightstand. That's when I notice the open window. Oh, gees.

"Victor, we need to-" Emma runs into the room, and sees me and Caire standing alone. "Um, where's Victor?" She hisses. Claire points with a shaky finger at the open window, the blue curtains fluttering in the breeze. Emma curses, and peers out the window, gripping some kind of makeshift rope made out of shirts.

All of a sudden we hear a loud noise coming from downstairs. " _CHILDREN, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!"_ A loud voice calls out. Emma rushes over and quietly closes the door, shutting out the darkness of the hallway.

 **(Don't be scared to review. I need input!)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Hidden: Emma's POV

" _Get into the corner_ ," I hiss at Claire and Olive. The two frightened girls nod and scurry over to the corner of the room.

"OH CHILDREN!" The voice bellows from downstairs. He's probably searching the rooms on the first floor so we're good for now.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my foon Jake had given me when we first got here. I put my password in, and immediately tap on the calling icon. I swipe down to Jake's name and call him. Putting the phone to my ear, I listen to the slow ringing sound, each ring increasing my worry. The foon stops ringing. He didn't answer.

"Children, I know you're up there!" The man calls from the stairs. I begin to sweat furiously. Oh, Jake, I wish you were here. I can't do anything. Bite him to death? Unlikely. I look back down at my foon and decide to send Jake a tex. _Help, someone's in the house_ , I type furiously and send it.

 _Crash._ A loud noise is heard from the room next to ours. " _Emma,_ " Olive whispers from the corner. I turn my head and look at her. I must look pathetic, due to me basically having a panic attack. Olive points to the window, and touches the handmade rope. What a brilliant idea! I rush over to her, and tell Claire to get out of the corner. _Fast._

"Emma, I don't want to get hurt," Claire says, tugging on my hand. With my other hand I quietly lift Olive up on the windowsill.

"I know sweetie, but you're going to have to be brave," I say, petting her hair. Claire nods, and I set her on the windowsill with Olive. _BANG._ The door to our room shakes, but I have it locked. There's no telling how long it'll hold. _BANG._ Claire screams, and I throw my hand over her mouth.

"I know you're in here," the creepy voice of the man whispers from behind the door. "You can't hide. I've got you."

I turn back around, and help Olive slide down onto the roof. "I want you and Claire to use this rope to get down, and when you do I want you to run. Go to a neighbor's house and ring the doorbell," I instruct. _BANG._

"We won't leave you," Olive argues. I set Claire out onto the roof with Olive.

"Be brave," I whisper, and the door to the room slams open. Claire cries out, and Olive hurries to get them down the rope.

I run straight into the man and soccer punch him in the gut. He doesn't even flinch. Crap. He wraps his arms around me, and I struggle to get free. "I don't think so, girly," he says in a raspy voice, laughing all the way. I strech open my back mouth and snap him in the face. He yells out and staggers for a moment. I heal him in the knee, but he fights back, flailing me around.

"Let me GO!" I scream, right before he whips me around and smashes my head into the wall.

 **Don't forget to put in your input! If you have any questions, don't forget to comment!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Sneaker: Olive's POV

"Emma!" Claire screams from next to me. I look through the window and see Emma being smashed head-first into the wall. That's it! I'm not a baby! I can fight for myself. I leave Claire standing on the edge of the roof holding onto the shirts, and climb the shingles, gripping the rope with my cold hands. "Olive, what are you doing?! Claire shouts up at me.

"Saving Emma," I say under my breath. I reach up and grab the windowsill, pulling myself up. The blue haired man sees me out of the corner of his eye and drops Emma's motionless body on the wood floor, turning to grin at me. _Clonk._ Emma's head hits the foot of the bed. Oh, I'm going to destroy this dude.

"Oh, hello princess, did you want to come along with your friend here?" The man offers, gesturing at Emma's body.

"You're so annoying! Quit smiling!" I shout, and let my mouth gape open, bees streaming out. The man yells out and swats at my bees as they swarm around him. I giggle. This is so fun to watch. But the man seems to recover fast. He leaps straight through the bees and the next thing I know he's standing right in front of me. I gulp.

"Enough tricks!" He yells at me, and with a quick shove, I tumble off the window ledge, flying down the roof. The stars in the misty black sky blur past me as I roll down the shingles, screaming all the way.

 _Slam._ I crash into Claire and she screams, falling off the gutter. We throw our arms out to take hold of something- anything!- but grab air.

" _OLIVE!"_ Claire shrieks as we tumble through the air. The first thing I hit is a tree, my head slamming into a branch. Out of the corner of my eye I see Claire land in the bushes. _Thud._ I hit the ground, clouds of dirt spreading around me. My eyes flicker shut, and I welcome sleep like an old friend.

"Olive, wake up." I feel someone shaking me and my eyes flutter open. Claire crouches next to me, a bloody gash right across her forehead. I feel an object under me and reach under my back, pulling out a big sneaker. Not just any sneaker. Victor's sneaker. We have to find him.

"Are you alright?" I ask, standing up. I brush off the dirt from my skirt, and Claire does the same.

"I guess so. I think I hit my head on the side of the house though," she says, touching the bloody gash.

"I think you did," I reply. "How long have I been out?"

"Only for a couple of minutes. I ran over to you right after I recovered from the fall," Claire says. I nod, and walk over to the window that shows the living room. Claire joins me and we peer through the glass. The first thing I see is a big body bag laying on the couch. This was the one the man was holding in the backyard when I first saw him. "We have to go, Olive," Claire says quietly.

"It must be Victor," I say under my breath.

"Huh?" Claire says from next to me. The next thing I see is the blue haired man coming down the stairs, a motionless Emma being dragged behind him.

"He's dragging her like a sack of potatoes!" I gasp. What a careless jerk. I'm about to barge in through the front door when Claire grabs my arm.

"Come on, Olive. We have _got_ to go get a neighbor like Emma said! They can help!" She pleads.

"I ain't a coward, Claire!" I say, pulling my arm away. She looks back at me, flustered from my sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, Claire. I just can't leave Emma and Victor in there with that _disgusting_ man!" I explain. Through the window I see the man stuffing Emma into a second body back.

 _Snap._ Me and Claire jerk our heads towards the sound. From behind the tree a teenage boy steps out into the moonlight. He has short, frizzy black hair, and freckles dotting his nose. His hands are stuffed in the pocket of his jacket, and he's wearing dark black sweatpants. "Woh, what are you two doing outside?" The boy asks, surprised at the sight of us: two little girls with bloody wounds standing in their front yard at ten o'clock at night.

"Who are _you_?" I shoot back. Me and Claire lock arms and step closer to the boy.

"Uh, I'm Zach? Remember me? I'm Victor's friend," The boy explains.

"Uh… Nope, don't remember you," I reply, crossing my arms. Zach sighs.

"Nevermind. I was _supposed_ to meet Victor at the movies, but it looks like he blew me off!" He complains, throwing up his arms. Oh… _That's_ why Victor's window was open. That also explains why I fell on his shoe during me and Claire's roll down the roof.

"Well, Victor's… sleeping right now so go home," I tell him.

"Victor? Sleeping? At ten o'clock? I think _not._ Was he grounded or something and sent you out here to tell me he's sleeping?" Zach laughs. Boy, this boy is stubborn.

"Listen kid, we don't have time for this-"

"Hey, I'm like ten years older than you!" Zach interjects me. It would feel so good to just smack him. _Creak._ The front door begins to open and spiky blue hair pokes out. The man's coming! I grab Claire and Zach's hand and while Zach protests I yank them to the side of the house, out of the man's line of vision.

"What's going on? Who was that guy?" Zack questions, pulling his arm away from me.

"That's the guy that has Victor," I answer.

"We _have_ to get to a neighbor's house and get help!" Claire hisses, tugging my arm.

"Fine. I've got a plan, and it includes both of you so listen up," I instruct.

"Wait… did that guy break into your house? Is that why you have those bruises?" Zach demands, with a frightened face.

I nod. "Now listen." Zach gulps and bends down so I can whisper the plan to the two of them. We should've just called the police.


	11. Chapter 11: The Taken: Emma's POV

_Creak._ My eyes open to the sound, and I scan the darkness around me. Where am I? Then I remember. Someone has broken into our house and knocked me out. I need to help Claire and Olive! I try to stand up, but my legs refuse to move. I attempt to kick my feet, but they just shake weekly. My feet are bound! I wiggle my hands. They're bound too! Shaking around, I realize that the man has stuffed me in a body bag. I can't believe he's done this! Well, actually I _can_ … cause he _did_ break into our house. I begin screaming for help, kicking my feet, and wiggling my hands. " _Emma?!"_ I hear a muffled voice cry out from somewhere next to me. I scream, and jerk away from the voice. "Emma, is that you?!" The voice says again. Wait… I recognize that voice! It's Victor! I let out a sigh of relief and my body calms down. "Victor! I thought you were dead!" I gasp. "Where are we?!" He yells, shaking around in a body bag I presume is next to me. "We're tied up! Duh! Ugh, we _have_ to get out of here!" I yell. "Where's Claire and Olive?" Victor asks. "Hopefully getting help," I sigh. My head aches. I can feel the dried blood from it, a sticky mess all over me. "I can't believe you left them all alone!" Victor criticizes. I can't believe him. "My head was smashed into a freakin _wall_!" I shout. Victor is about to argue when we hear muffled shouting from outside. "Did you hear that?" I whisper. "That can't be Claire and Olive, right?" Says Victor. "I hope not!" I cry. "Help! Somebody get me out of here!" "Help us!" Victor yells. " _Somebody help!"_


	12. Chapter 12: The Rescuer: Olive's POV

"Run!" I hiss, and Zach and Claire sprint off, hand and hand, racing across the street. Oh, I really hope we all don't get killed. While those two are getting help, I walk onto the front lawn, ready for an epic battle between me and this mystery man. But the blue-haired man is gone! Where the heck did he go?! We clearly saw him come out the front door earlier. I walk around the yard, searching for the man, but wherever he is, he's not here.

I turn my head to check on Claire and Zach. They've made it to the house across the street, and are running across the house's front lawn. Oh, please make it. Please make it. They never made it.

As soon as the two reach the patio the blue haired man jumps out from the shadows and snatches Claire up like a rag doll. Zach yells out and punches the man straight in the nose. I yell from where I am, cheering Zach on. When the man was punched in the nose he loosened his grip on Claire and Zach takes this to his advantage.

In less than five seconds, Zach has grabbed Claire from the man's arms, and sprinted off in the other direction. I can see them now, racing down the street. Don't stop! Keep running! The blue haired man seems to have recovered from the hit, and is now sprinting after the two. _Please_ get help.

I blink and turn around. Now to save Victor and Emma. I throw the front door open, the metal doorknob clanking onto the pale wall. "Emma! Victor!" I shout into the house.

"Olive! In here!" I hear Emma scream from the living room. I charge into the room, immediately making my way to the flailing body bags. I grab the zipper to the first bag, and yank it down, revealing a bloody Emma.

"Oh! You're all bloody!" I cry. Emma crawls out of the bag and hugs me. She smells of dried blood and sweat but her warm hand pressed against my back gives me comfort, and I smile.

"Why aren't you getting help?! Where's Claire?!" Emma demands, pulling away.

"Claire's getting help. I came to save you," I say proudly.

"Oh-no! You left Claire alone?!" Emma gasps, standing up.

"No, she's with this guy named Zach, and they're-"

"She's with Zach?! Why is Zach here?!" Victor yells from the body bag on the floor. Me and Emma jump, having forgotten his presence.

"Who's Zach?!" Emma demands as I unzip the body bag Victor's in.

"No time to explain, we've got to help them," I say. Victor grabs the leather couch and pulls himself out of the bag. I glance down and see he only has one shoe on and hand him his other sneaker.

"Thanks," he says, taking the shoe. I nod, and grab Emma's hand.

"Let's go."


End file.
